Taishin Tarou
Toshin "Taishin" Tarou is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series, Dragonborn Chronicles. Tarou serves as a foil and rival to Ginta Hanabishi. He is the son of the Great Demon King, Toshin, and Demoness, Ikari. Taishin was born a Chimera Demon, growing up in the Second World but then left to live in isolation in the Human World by orders of his father to develop a lust for devouring humans. His experiences brought him into contact with Natsumi Oyuki, a human who Tarou befriended and treasured as not only a close companion, but as a lover. Tarot's mission to prepare himself to continue the legacy of his parents left him in a state of depression. He turned this depression into a desire, which led him to meeting his other teammates that he later formed into a group known as the Shadow Riders, a counterpart to the Spirit Warriors. He had previously been a member of the Yaminobu. Tarou's struggles as a Cursed Fiend is what brought him to Naraku Yukishiro. After years of being around each individual, Tarou became quite fond of his friends. Tarou first comes into contact with Ginta during the Dark Festival Tournament, where Tarou cements himself as the main antagonist of the Dark Festival Saga. Tarou's ultimate goal is to find a way to escape from the reality of his parents legacy and disappointment by reviving his loved ones and living in a perfect world void of all stress. To do so, he wants to sacrifice Ginta as his Cursed Fiend to eliminate his own curse. |} Appearance Personality Tarou is shown himself to be a charismatic individual. He is a smooth talker who is cunning and manipulative. His manipulation usually involves helping other people, and then talking to them about their own problems, converting them to his side. Tarou also has displayed kindness in that he willingly seeks to help some people out. Despite this, his kindness only extends to those he feels truly deserve his help. He dislikes Humanity, but has come to love Oyuki as an exception due to her violent torture at the hands of her own parents. The only other human Tarou has any respect for is Ginta. Deep down, Tarou is an extremely depressed, lonely, and distant individual. He feels he needs to prove his worth as the son of the Great Demon King, despite not wanting to enslave the earth like his father. Tarou takes several traits from his father: They are both manipulative, converting people to their sides, both go out of their way to repopulate the earth (though in Tarou's case, he mated with humans in order to "cure" them of their curses of being trapped as just low-level humans), and both have a hunger for a true fight. Despite Tarou's calm demeanor, he can lose his composure when faced with a traumatic scenario (i.e. Oyuki's death). Tarou is the most emotional of his group his friends, something all of them are quite aware of. Tarou tends to lock his true feelings and thoughts within himself as not to drag others into his sadness. Tarou is a foil to Ginta in that they both have had similar uprbringings and care deeply for their friends. He holds his loved ones in very high regard, which is why he goes out of his way to prove himself to them. Tarou treats his friends, and his enemies with respect, making him quite similar to Ginta in many ways. Tarou's fascination with Ginta developed as early as the Secret Wars Saga, where he learned of his connections to him. From that point on, Tarou has been studying Ginta closely. Tarou's interest in Ginta developed into an obsessive desire to fight Ginta to the death when he realized the potential Ginta possessed. During the events of the Dark Festival, Tarou went out of his way to bring Ginta's latent potential out, but became disappointed and cruel towards Ginta when he learned that Ginta couldn't meet his expectations. After Ginta's revival, Tarou's interest in Ginta was reignited as he got the fight he always wanted. During the Demon Kings Saga, it was noted by Oyuki and Ginta that Tarou enjoyed fighting Ginta's demon half the most, but preferred interacting with Ginta's human half. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Abilities Techniques Fight Record 'Dragonborn' 'Dragonborn Chronicles' Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Chimera Category:Ryūjin Category:Mazoku Category:Makaioshin Category:Cursed Fiend Category:S-Class Category:Shadow Riders